


Champagne

by ScarsLikeVelvet



Series: Sterek Valentine Week 2021 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mating, Romance, Sexy Times, Short & Sweet, proposal, sterekvalentineweek2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet
Summary: Stiles is finally ready. He tells Derek in the most romantic way he can think of.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Valentine Week 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150703
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Champagne

**Author's Note:**

> Year: 2014  
> Spoilers: -  
> Notes: Written for Sterek Valentine Week 2021’s theme of Champagne. This is a completed One-shot. There will be no more written in the universe.  
> Alpha/Beta: DarkJediQueen/Grammarly

Stiles had been out in the Preserve since dawn. He had scurried around until he had found the perfect place. It was near the Nemeton and slightly higher up so it was a good vantage point. He had cleaned away old foliage and put down a red and white chequered blanket. 

He carefully built a fire beside the blanket so they could grill their steaks and put the foil-wrapped potatoes and asparagus into the embers, so they would be ready.

He took a look around the clearing underneath the lookout and after taking a couple of deep cleansing breaths that took some of his anxiety away, Stiles shot of a text to his longtime boyfriend/partner/beloved sourwolf Derek Hale.

‘Come find me, Snugglewolf’ the message reads.

He settled in the lotus position and waited for Derek. He knew it would take a while for the wolf to find him given how he had tracked through the forest this morning, but the wait would be worth it. It was Valentine’s Day after all.

When Stiles felt his anxiety ratchet up again he started to do the deep breathing routine he used to meditate before his morning yoga. He felt more settled and one with the woods surrounding him.

The sound of four feet pounding on the ground made him smile. Derek finally had found the right trail. Barely a minute later a big black wolf with gleaming red eyes broke through the underbrush. 

He slowly padded towards the blanket and tilted his head in question. 

Stiles smiled and nodded towards the bundle of clothes he had put down at the edge of the blanket.

Derek shifted back instantly and slipped into the pair of sweatpants and the t-shirt Stiles had brought with him. He kissed Stiles in greeting and scented him before taking in all he had done to the lookout.

“What’s the occasion?”, he rumbled softly while pulling Stiles into his lap.

“It’s Valentine’s Day,” Stiles responded with a smile.

“Oh,” Derek said, sounding startled.

Stiles giggled and kissed Derek’s cheek. 

“Take care of the meat and we’re even,” Stiles said. He knew Derek was particular about his steak and so it was usually him who took care of it.

Derek nodded but he did not move Stiles from his lap. Instead, he held him close and nuzzled him sweetly for a minute or two. Then he gave in and took care of the steaks.

Ten minutes later they sat in companionable silence while eating their steak with grilled potatoes and asparagus. Both of them moaned at the taste and Stiles smiled. He was happy his lover enjoyed his meal just as much as Stiles did.

After eating they curled up on the blanket and snuggled. It was relaxing to be away from the pack and the hustle and bustle of town. They didn’t get alone time like this enough and normally they didn’t mind but today Stiles had ordered everyone to stay away from both of them even if hell should freeze over or the zombies invaded.

When sundown came, Stiles rose and wandered over to his backpack. He rustled around it and turned towards Derek with a smile.

“I know you’ve been courting me for years now and I never said yes outright. You never minded that I wanted to be sure and secure before doing this,” Stiles started and knelt in front of Derek, holding out a small jewelry box. “This is me telling you I am finally in a place where I am feeling sure I am saying yes for all the right reasons. I am secure in who I am, what I am and I am financially secure. I know it would never have been a problem for you, but it was for me. So now that you know I will say yes to mating with you, I have a question for you. Will you give me the honor of becoming my husband?”

Derek started to smile during Stiles’ babbling and when Stiles finally asked his question, he pulled him into a kiss and mouthed an empathic yes.

Stiles slipped the ring on Derek’s finger and a moment later turned and held out a bottle of champagne and two glasses. 

The cork popped, the alcohol fizzled in the glasses and after they toasted each other, Derek pulled Stiles back into his arms. He nuzzled his neck and kissed the place where he wanted to place his claiming bite.

Stiles shuddered softly and a breathy moan rose in his throat.

“You want to do this tonight?”, Stiles asked breathlessly.

Derek nuzzled his neck before nodding.

“Valentine’s Day … Full moon … couldn’t think of a more romantic occasion to mate with you,” he answered.

Stiles huffed in amusement but nodded. 

“Alright,” he conceded.

A moment later clothes went flying and Derek passionately went for what he had wanted for so long. 

His work-roughened fingers gently teased Stiles’ sensitive skin. His lips followed close behind making Stiles writhe and moan under the ever-darkening sky.

Derek gently sucked him while his fingers worked on opening him up. He took his time with Stiles before finally slipping into him. Their hips danced a sinful dance, their tongues accompanying them when not occupied with giving life to sinful moans.

When the moon rose above them high in the sky Derek finally allowed Stiles to come. They both howled out their release and traded mating bites. The bond that had grown naturally over the years was finally complete. 

The voices of the pack joined their own howls. They all could feel their Alpha pair had finally mated.

Right now the world was perfect.


End file.
